shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Tournament! Chapter 13
The senile old man's power Kenshin wakes up in the middle fight because of the pain after his fight against Takashi. He walks outside with his fully bandaged body and shows a really disappointed look on his face. Due to the noise he was making, Miyaki also wakes up and joins him. Miyaki: Are you alright? Kenshin: Not at all...by the way, I forgot to thank you for carrying me home yesterday. Miyaki: No need to thank me for that! We're friends! Kenshin: So, you won your fight? Miyaki: Yep, it was easier than expected. However, tomorrow I'll have to fight some guy named Ika and I heard some things about him...he might be a challenge. Kenshin: I see... The two remain quiet for a good while. Miyaki: You know...you shouldn't be this upset! Takashi is probably the strongest guy from the tournament...so the chances to defeat him weren't that high. Miyaki's words suddenly made Kenshin really curious. Kenshin: Since you consider him unbeatable...does that mean you don't plan on winning the tournament? Miyaki opens his eyes wide since Kenshin was able to realize that from a simple sentence. Miyaki: Well... Kenshin: You don't have to answer. Miyaki: Thanks...Hooded Friend. Kenshin starts streching his body, even though that causes him some pain. Miyaki: Hey! Stop! You might... Kenshin: Regarding Takashi... A demonic aura can be felt around Kenshin as his killing intent makes even Miyaki tremble a little. Kenshin: I'll take care of him later in the tournament. Kenshin takes a look at a katana with a green sheath that was inside the room, untouched, and shows a very confident smile. Miyaki: Tomorrow you will face Tadashi-san... Kenshin: Yeah, I'm curious what the old man can do. Miyaki: Listen...don't you think... Miyaki shows a very serious look on his face. Miyaki: Don't you think it's better to surrender from the start? Kenshin grabs Miyaky by his shirt in anger. Kenshin: What are you talking a... Miyaki: Garu lost against Tadashi and he's gonna face Takashi, so he stands no chance. Remember, the first 3 qualify, so you're gonna advance for sure. Kenshin: And why shouldn't I fight against Tadashi? Miyaki: Your injuries...I'm not sure how much Tadashi-san might be able to hold back. Kenshin lets go of Miyaki's shirt and shows a crazy grin on his face. Kenshin: I better make sure I'm not gonna kill the old man. Miyaki shows a kinda sad look on his face. Miyaki: Yeah... Kenshin walks inside the room and goes back to sleep. Shortly after, Miyaki follows him up. The morning comes and the two have to wake up for the next match. As always, Kenshin cleans his cloak and puts it on, covering his face, then prepares his swords. Kenshin: We should go now. Miyaki: Yep! Let's kick some asses! Kenshin: Your attitude surely changed. Flames can be seen in Miyaki's eyes as he starts running. Miyaki: YEAAAAAH!! Kenshin starts running after Miyaki, who seems to be really pumped to fight Ika. They reach the arena quickly, where they meet their respective opponents before entering the ring. Miyaki greets Tadashi, then runs to Ika, while Kenshin simply walks to the old man. Kenshin: I don't expect you to remember me... Tadashi: But I remember you! Kenshin: Yeah? What's my name? Tadashi: I don't call people by names! Drops of sweat can be seen on the back of Kenshin's head. Kenshin: Of course. Miyaki: HEY! MY NAME IS MIYAKI AND WE'RE GONNA FIGHT! Ika calmly puts his right arm over Miyaki's right shoulder and whispers to his ear. Ika: You may be just a "pocket change" since there's no bounty at all on your head...but I don't plan on going easy on you. Miyaki: Too bad I'm gonna beat you anyway! Ika smiles and takes his hand off Miyaki's shoulder, then starts walking inside the ring. Miyaki: I think I made a new friend! More sweatdrops appear on the back of Kenshin's head. Kenshin: Yeah...that's what happened. Finally, the two, together with Tadashi, enter the arena and join their respective rings. The crowd seems to be surprised to see Kenshin entering together with his opponent. THey are also surprised he can still walk after the fight he had during the previous day with Takashi. Some parts of the arena are still destroyed after their fight. Saint Caligula: Lots of interesting fights today it seems. Agent: Yes, your majesty. All of them for your enjoyment. Announcer: IT SEEMS THE DEFEAT HE GOT YESTERDAY WASN'T ENOUGH TO BRING HIM DOWN! HOODED FRIEND IS EAGER TO FIGHT TODAY AS WELL!! The crowd starts laughing since they lost most of their admiration for Kenshin after his defeat against Takashi. Tadashi: Try to ignore them. Kenshin: Don't worry...I know their smiles will disappear rather soon. Tadashi: Don't try to do anything big while you're here. It will bring you trouble... Tadashi shows a very serious look on his face as he looks at Kenshin. Tadashi: And not just with the World Government. The referee as always walks between Kenshin and Tadashi, signaling the beginning of the fight. Refree: START!! Kenshin starts unsheathing his swords slowly, having some trouble taking his usual Hachitoryu stance due to his injuries. Tadashi: You're in no condition to fight, but I doubt that will stop you. Kenshin: Let's end this as fast as possible. Tadashi: There's something I want to ask before we start fighting. Kenshin: Yes? Tadashi: Who are you? Kenshin loses his balance and falls on the ground. Announcer: It seems Hooded Friend is down already! I wonder what happened! Kenshin: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? In anger, Kenshin picks one of his swords and dashes at Tadashi, swinging his sword at the old man's stomach. The attack lands, however, without doing any damage, because of all the fat on Tadashi's body. Kenshin shows a really annoyed look on his face. Kenshi'''n: Do I seriously have to use Haki to cut through fat? '''Tadashi: This is a great defense system, isn't it? Now, let me show you my offensive moves! Tadashi powerfully hits the air in front of him with his palm and shouts. Tadashi: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! After a few seconds, the old man farts. Tadashi: Oh...that didn't work well. Kenshin: WHAT THE HELL?? HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO WIN AGAINST GARU?? Tadashi: What you don't know is that I surrendered against Takashi, because I was forced to fight at full strenght against him, and the result would have been a disaster. Kenshin: What are you talking about? Tadashi: Enough chatting! Let's fight! Tadashi punches forward, aiming for Kenshin's head, but since his attack is very slow, Kenshin slowly moves out of the way, dodging the attack. Due to the force he was trying to put in his punch, Tadashi loses his balance and falls on his stomach, then starts rolling on the ground uncontrollably. Kenshin: Eh... Tadashi: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?? HELP ME!! Kenshin shows a serious annoyed look on his face. He walks towards Tadashi and grabs him by his neck. Kenshin: Listen, I have better things to do than waste my time here. If you're not going to actually fight, then just give up right now so I won't have to actually injure you. Tadashi: Actually...I was trying to take advantage of your injuries and take you out this way, but it seems that's not gonna happen. Tadashi grabs Kenshin's arm with an incredible force, forcing Kenshin to lose his grip and take a step back. Tadashi: You see...I'm a Devil Fruit user. I ate the Blubber Blubber Fruit. The reason my body looks like this is because of my Devil Fruit. Kenshin: Wait, so you actually have a body that makes you able to fight? Tadashi puts his palms together and concentrates. Tadashi: Fat Off!! Suddenly, all the fat around Tadashi's body starts to disappear. Instead, incredibly big muscles appear. Kenshin: Are you...kidding me? Tadashi: It's impossible for me to hold my strenght back, which is why I needed such a Devil Fruit. Don't blink...you might miss all the action. Tadashi draws his right fist back slowly. Kenshin quickly picks all his swords and takes a defensive stance. Tadashi: Ascend, Sky Dragon!! Tadashi launches his fist forward and stops it in the air. Kenshin waits for a few seconds, but nothing happens. Kenshin: Are you simply gonna fart aga... Suddenly, an incredible force blows away the entire ring as well as a large part of the arena. The look on everyone's faces shows great shock as Tadashi was able to do more damage with one punch than Takashi and Kenshin were able to do in the previous day. Needless to say, Kenshin was sent flying through the arena. Saint Caligula: That...old...man...in...incredible! Tadashi: Fat on!! Slowly, Tadashi's body starts returning to normal. After around one minute, Kenshin is seen walking inside the destroyed ring, towards Tadashi. He loses his balance after each step and looks like he's about to lose his counsciousness. Kenshin: is impossible...all the opponents I ever fought...I never seen something like... Kenshin drops all his swords and falls on the ground, unconscious. Tadashi: My my...being able to walk even just a few steps after that, quite impressive I must say. Tadashi looks at the refree, waiting for him to call the winner of the fight. The refree understands what he has to do, but he's way too shocked to say anything. Announcer: It seems we have some problems...so I will say this myself. One of the fights ended already, the fight between Hooded Friend and Tadashi! THE WINNER IS TADASHI!! Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Zoro-san Category:Celestial Tournament